El cumple de Amy
by Krystal Psych
Summary: Mi primer Shadamy. Amy cumple 16 años y cuando llega a su fiesta descubre que Sonic y Sally están juntos… ONE-SHOT.


**Un dia no tan normal **

**Jaja se preguntaran porque escribo un Nuevo fic sin siquiera terminar el otro, la razon una idea repentina se me vino a la cabeza y decidi escribirla.**

**Espero que les guste y es mi primer Fic Shadamy y adoro el Shadamy…**

Una mañana una eriza rosa despertaba y decidió levantarse hoy era un dia especial para ella era su cumpleaños.

*(Suspira) Hoy por fin es mi dia, espero que Sonic me de algo*- pensó Amy levantándose de su cama

Amy camino hacia el otro lado del pasillo y se metió al baño para ducharse, cuando salió del baño entro a su cuarto para vestirse con su mismo traje de siempre y salió de su cuarto para desayunar en su cocina y luego salir de su casa.

Amy escucho su teléfono sonar y contesto.

_Amy donde estas- dijo Rouge por el teléfono_

Camino a tu casa- dijo Amy

_Ah si es verdad apresúrate- dijo Rouge_

Dime algo, Sonic ya llego- dijo Amy

_Ammm no todavía no- dijo Rouge- pero Silver y Blaze llegaron_

Que bien- dijo Amy

_Lo malo que vendrá sally- dijo Rouge con tono grave_

Ash! Porque- dijo Amy con molestia

_Porque Sonic la invito- dijo Rouge_

¿Sonic? Porque la invitaría- dijo Amy

_Yo que se pero apresúrate- dijo Rouge colgando el teléfono-adiós-colgó_

Adiós- dijo Amy guardando su teléfono

_En la casa de Rouge_

Muy bien chicos- dijo Blaze- ahora pongan la mesa ahí

PORQUE!- dijeron Shadow, Knuckles y Silver

PORQUE NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS SU FUERZA!- dijeron Blaze y Rouge

Y Tails porque no hace nada- dijo Silver

Porque Tails no tiene fuerza- dijo Rouge

Hmph- dijo Tails

Ahora cállense- dijo Blaze- muevan la mesa

Y porque yo tuve que venir- dijo Shadow cruzado de brazos

Porque si- dijo Rouge- muevan la mesa

Hmph- dijo Shadow

Los tres comenzaron a mover la mesa pero a Knuckles le cayó en el dedo la pata de la mesa.

A la gran **** maldita sea esa **** mesa te odio mesa hija de **** - dijo Knuckles

Shadow solo sonto una carcajada junto son Silver y Rouge y Blaze hicieron que se callaran con la mirada asesina.

Sigan que esperan- dijo Blaze

Esperamos… -dijo Silver que al instante se callo por la mirada asesina de Blaze- me callo

Que lindo te ves callado- dijo Blaze

Los dos erizos pusieron la mesa en su lugar y luego llevaron los platos y vasos a la mesa, solo faltaba la comida que de eso se encargaría Blaze.

Listo- dijo Shadow poniendo el último vaso en la mesa

Si ya terminamos, nos vamos ya- dijo Silver

No tenemos que esperar a Amy, a Sonic y a Sally- dijo Rouge

Porque a Sally- dijo Shadow-soporto al Faker, pero a Sally NO

YA CALLATE QUIERES- dijo Rouge- TE VAN A OIR

Quien me va a oir- dijo Shadow seguro por lo cual estaba equivocado

Nosotros- dijo Sonic por los dos (sally)

Hmph- dijo Shadow yendo a la sala

(TOC-TOC-TOC)

Puede que sea Amy- dijo Rouge saltando de felicidad

Mujeres- dijo Knuckles con arrogancia

Dijiste algo- dijo Rouge

Nada- dijo Knuckles

Shadow abre la puerta- dijo Blaze

No- dijo Shadow

DIJE QUE LA ABRAS- Dijo Blaze

Bueno- dijo Shadow abriendo la puerta

Y entro Amy a la casa y todos gritaron ¡Sorpresa! menos Shadow.

Hay me asustaron mucho- dijo Amy

Cuando Amy dijo eso miro a Sonic que estaba con Sally tomado de la mano y Amy salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ves Faker la hiciste llorar- le dijo Shadow enojado a Sonic

Y que no me interesa- dijo Sonic

Es su cumpleaños Faker- dijo Shadow

Y que- dijo Sonic

Shadow porque te interesa- dijo Rouge

Porque ella es mi amiga- dijo Shadow patinando siguiendo a Amy

Está bien raro- dijo Silver

Tu ni hables- dijo Blaze

Amy fue hasta la playa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

*Porque Sonic me habrá hecho esto*- pensó Amy

No llores el Faker no vale la pena- dijo Shadow

Que quieres- dijo Amy

Nada- dijo Shadow

Entonces a que vienes- dijo Amy

A ver como estabas- dijo Shadow

Pues no estoy bien- dijo Amy

También vine a darte un regalo- dijo Shadow

Nada me hará feliz- dijo Amy

Solo ten- dijo Shadow dándoselo

Amy abrió la cajita y era un collar que decía _Amy_.

Shadow…- dijo Amy

¿Si?- dijo Shadow

Gracias- dijo Amy abrazando a Shadow

Hmph de nada- dijo Shadow

Shadow tomo de la mano a Amy y comenzaron a caminar en la playa durante un buen rato mirando el hermoso atardecer…

Amy- dijo Shadow

¿si Shadow?- dijo Amy

Quieres ser mi novia- dijo Shadow

Si- dijo Amy abrazándolo

Amy le dio un pequeño beso a Shadow en la mejilla y siguieron caminando en la playa observando el atardecer que les presentaba…

_**Fin **_

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque fue corto y algo cursi pero a mi me encanto escribirlo y dejen sus reviews tienen la libertad de hacerlo…**

**Adiós **


End file.
